Miss Invisible
by AngelwithDirtyThoughts
Summary: Songfic. John skips history class and overhears a girl singing a beautiful song. Who is this girl? John/OC


**OK, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and the X-Men fandom. John Allerdyce is my favourite male X-Men character, well, he shares the first place with Remy LeBeau! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own X-Men or John Allerdyce or Aaron Stanford in any way. Altough, I do own X-Men 1,5 and X-Men: The Last Stand! ;) So don't sue me, please? :) **

**Oh, and I don't own Miss Invisible by Marie Digby either.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

John walked down the long hallway. Usually he had a history class right now, but today he didn't feel like going. With nothing else to do, he roamed the hallways of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The constant _click-swish _sound his lighter made was familiar to his ears.

As he walked towards the music room, he heard a soft voice singing while a piano played in the background. Instantly he stopped both walking and clicking his lighter.

_There's a girl _

_Who sits under the bleachers _

_Just another day eating alone_

Leaning towards it, he could see that the brown door wasn't completely closed. With a soft push the door opened a little more, so that he could see who the person in the room was.

It was a girl with dark brown hair flowing in soft curls down her back while her fingers moved gracefully over the piano.

_And though she smiles _

_There is something just hiding _

_And she can't find a way to relate_

Her voice continued to sing the beautiful song with the heartbreaking words. John could vaguely remember seeing her around the mansion, but he'd never talked to her before. Actually, he couldn't remember seeing _her _talk to anyone. The girl was wearing dark blue jeans and a deep red halter-neck top. He really liked the colour of her top.

_She just goes unnoticed _

_As the crowd passes by_

He could hear someone walking up the stairs around the corner, and not wanting to get caught, John stepped fully into the room. He checked that the girl hadn't seen him, and then closed the door without a sound. John released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding while he listened to the song.

_And she'll pretend to be busy _

_When inside she just wants to cry _

_And she'll say _

"Why was she up here singing this song?" John wondered. "Was she unhappy?"

He knew almost everyone at the X-Mansion and never had he seen her with any of them. John had lived at the mansion a few years and he knew she had arrived after him. He just didn't know when. He didn't even know her name.

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible _

_Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes _

_Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible _

_Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day _

_When you'll ask her her name _

He could relate to the words she sang with an almost broken voice. When he'd first arrived at the mansion he hadn't known anyone. No one wanted to be friends with the new guy.

But when he had been roomed with Bobby Drake, his exact opposite, he got his first friend. Soon everyone else followed. Didn't she have any friends?

_In the beginning, in the first weeks of class _

_She did everything to try and fit in _

_But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched _

_on the surface_

Well, John guessed he got his answer there. As far as he could see there wasn't anything mismatching on the surface. Now that he really thought about it he could remember seeing her sitting in the back of a few of his classes. She used to raise her hand a lot in the start, but stopped after a while. She also always sat alone doodling in her notebook.

_And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs _

_And the more that they joked _

_And the more that they screamed_

_She retreated to where she is now _

_And she'll sing_

This wasn't usual behaviour for John. He didn't go around sneaking on girls singing in the music room. He'd actually only been in the music room once when he got the tour of the mansion. John figured he was so interested because she was mysterious and he didn't know that much about her.

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible _

_Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes _

_Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible _

_Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day _

_that you will ask her her name _

The mysterious girl stopped singing, but continued with the piano-playing. That's when John made his presence known; he walked towards her and gave a little cough. Instantly the girl stopped playing and spun around with a gasp. He now looked into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Wha-what?" she said in a startled voice.

John walked forwards and sat himself onto the piano-bench with her.

"I'm John. What's _your_ name?" John gave her the rarest expression he had. A genuine smile.

Her blue eyes looked into his while she answered. "My name is Kelsey."

"That's a cool name." he gave her a small smirk.

"Thanks. Um, do you want to hear the rest of the song?" Kelsey bit her lip uncertainly.

John gave her a nod and she placed her hands on the piano once again. Then she started to sing.

_And one day just the same as the last _

_Just the days spending counting the time _

_Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind_

When she stopped, John took her hand and they smiled at each other.

* * *

**So, that's it. Really hope you like it! REVIEW! ; D**


End file.
